One shot Be mine?
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: A little one shot of how Hiccup asked Astrid to be his girlfriend. R&R!


**hi, this is meeee! **

**Well, this is my first one-shot of httyd, hope you like it! It is littler than expected, so I´ll start making author´s notes longer...**

**Sorry about grammar, but english isn´t my first language, soo...**

* * *

It was Thorsday in the morning, the little terrors were singing in the windows and all appeared to be happy for everyone...

... Well, almost everyone.

It was a sunny day in the afternoon, and everyone decided to take a free day, knowing that not all days it will be like ...

...almost everyone.

Hiccup Haddock the third was, in this moment, thinking in some way to ask a rude blonde beautiful viking to be his girlfriend.

Actually, he had been thinking all night, and he couldn't sleep. toothless was sleeping soundly, makining his master jealous.

'thor, how I'm gonna ask her out? Odin help me'Hiccup was pacing around the forge, still sleepy. A little rock found her way to the front of his shoe and he tripped, making him fall to the ground.

There was a little gold ring that had blue nadder scales all around it. It also had written the beautiful words _"Astrid Hofferson"._

It was a little surprise that he was going to give her at snoggletog the past year, but Hiccup, being Hiccup, lost it just the same day and had to make some shoulder pads for her.

Hiccup took the small ring in his hands and placed in one little box. He got up and started walikng towards the Mead Hall 'they probably are finishing breakfast right now' he thought.

As soon as he burst in, he notice someone inside. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Icy blue eyes that were looking mad at him.

He ran to her side and daid "I´m sorry Astrid, is just that well, I..., couldn´t sleep, so I got up late!" He was as bad as Hell at lying, but she seemed to buy it. sighting, he turned and sat on the table. And started eating . She sat at his side and saw him eat. He finished and turned to her side.

Her eyes were so... beautifull. Full of life and also so tough, cold and soft, all at the same time. Her face and her body were sculpted by Odin himself. And... oh, her spirit was just as his eyes .

She started leaning in and soon, he found himself doing the same. Before he knew what he was doing, they were kissing passionately. She bit his bottom lip and he bit her upper´s one. They countinued kissing until they needed air. They gasped before Hiccup remembered that he had put the ring in the little box and turned to search it. As soon as he found it, he caught himself in a trance again. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He put the little box in her hand and asked. "Astrid... be mine?"

The reaction was more that he tought about, and they soon were kissing again. As you could know what happened, the happy couple was, a day after, walking just as the sun rised, looking at each other´s eyes.

Wishing they will be together.

Forever.

It was Thorsday in the morning, the little terrors were singing in the windows and all appeared to be happy for everyone...

... Well, almost everyone.

It was a sunny day in the afternoon, and everyone decided to take a free day, knowing that not all days it will be like ...

...almost everyone.

Hiccup Haddock the third was, in this moment, thinking in some way to ask a rude blonde beautiful viking to be his girlfriend.

Actually, he had been thinking all night, and he couldn't sleep. toothless was sleeping soundly, makining his master jealous.

'thor, how I'm gonna ask her out? Odin help me'Hiccup was pacing around the forge, still sleepy. A little rock found her way to the front of his shoe and he tripped, making him fall to the ground.

There was a little gold ring that had blue nadder scales all around it. It also had written the beautiful words _"Astrid Hofferson"._

It was a little surprise that he was going to give her at snoggletog the past year, but Hiccup, being Hiccup, lost it just the same day and had to make some shoulder pads for her.

Hiccup took the small ring in his hands and placed in one little box. He got up and started walikng towards the Mead Hall 'they probably are finishing breakfast right now' he thought.

As soon as he burst in, he notice someone inside. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Icy blue eyes that were looking mad at him.

He ran to her side and daid "I´m sorry Astrid, is just that well, I..., couldn´t sleep, so I got up late!" He was as bad as Hell at lying, but she seemed to buy it. sighting, he turned and sat on the table. And started eating . She sat at his side and saw him eat. He finished and turned to her side.

Her eyes were so... beautifull. Full of life and also so tough, cold and soft, all at the same time. Her face and her body were sculpted by Odin himself. And... oh, her spirit was just as his eyes .

She started leaning in and soon, he found himself doing the same. Before he knew what he was doing, they were kissing passionately. She bit his bottom lip and he bit her upper´s one. They countinued kissing until they needed air. They gasped before Hiccup remembered that he had put the ring in the little box and turned to search it. As soon as he found it, he caught himself in a trance again. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He put the little box in her hand and asked. "Astrid... be mine?"

The reaction was more that he tought about, and they soon were kissing again. As you could know what happened, the happy couple was, a day after, walking just as the sun rised, looking at each other´s eyes.

Wishing they will be together.

Forever.


End file.
